


Bed Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morning sluggishness and the slight ache in your bones may be tough - but the sight of a morning Xiao Zhan was something brutal that struck Yibo in the heart.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, YiZhan - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Bed Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Xiao Zhan was hesitant to wake up, blinking away the morning tears that were often present due to the slightly soft yet slightly blinding sun lit sky outside the window. He gently propped himself up against the head board of his bed, which was unimaginably messy, with his body sprawled beneath the duvet, evident from the slight aches that swam throughout his bones.

Although his eyes had yet to adjust to the blur cascading his line of vision, his hands instinctively began roaming around the little table beside his bed, trying to grasp at his eye drops that he couldn't quite lay his fingers upon.

Minutes of trying led to frustration, as Xiao Zhan huffed in anger, hands reeling back to trek through his messy locks, and his fingers lingered for a little too long. 

_My hair is growing already.. I need to cut it at the end of this month._

With a sigh that indicated his frustration, he frantically began searching for the object again, hands swiftly thrashing around the top of the table before shifting down and gripping the drawers and dwelling deep in, only being met with as many results as he started with.

"Need help with that, gege?" A soft yet strained voice sounded from his left, specifically from his front. Xiao Zhan flinched at the sudden intrusion of another voice before his nerves calmed down. Although his blurry vision was in a haste to decieve him, Xiao Zhan's heart pulsed at the familiar voice.

"Ah, Yibo.. Can you give me a hand here?" He spoke sluggishly, shifting until his legs dangled off the bed and proceeded to kick his feet into the air lightly, like a little child, whilst Yibo nodded with an understanding smile and approached the table in no time.

"Eye drops?"

"Ah.. yes please.." 

Xiao Zhan was taken aback at Yibo being perfectly accustomed to what he needed but the morning exhaustion laced to his voice hid his amusement.

As he watched Yibo calmly sift his hands through each drawer, in search of the little damned, white bottle, his mind bagan to wander off somewhere.

_How long has it been since I met Yibo? A month, two? Time flies by so quick.. I should probably have kept a journal.._

Xiao Zhan blinked twice, feeling the previous twinge in his eyes start to dissipate in a slow manner, yet the blurriness seem to be persistent as ever.

Unknowingly, his eyes landed on the clock on the wall, indicating 10 am in the morning. They had time to spare, considering hair and makeup to be done at 1 and then every activity following would take place at a later yet designated time.

His same chestnut eyes now trailed smoothly off the clock, and onto the figure in front of him, although he had never noticed how quick he had done so.

Within blurry eyes, Yibo looked as if he had been up for ages and already refreshed but the few strands of bed hair that were dotting through Xiao Zhan's vision showed that he had not fully waken up. His expression remained calm as he abruptly stopped, slightly startling Xiao Zhan, considering he had been watching him closely for quite some time.

"Found it!" Yibo breathed the words into life with a huff, a smile that was so statuesque and luminescent, that it made Xiao Zhan hard to not hitch in a breath. 

"Thank you, Bo-de.." he responded to Yibo's enthusiasm at finding the object, receiving it with an open palm and then clasping it tightly.

"Alright then! You can use the washroom now since I already did, and I need to run a few errands around the set for a bit.." Yibo's words trailed off, causing Xiao Zhan to actively look up, as to why he did.

But all Xiao Zhan caught was a hint of a red coating his cheeks and the tips of the younger's ears blood red. 

"Ah, yes.. Well, I'll be on set with you in a bit!" Xiao Zhan quickly added to Yibo's blur of silence, trying hard to pin point as to why Yibo turned silent and bashful.

No other words were said and Yibo silently took his leave, but not before stealing a quick glimpse of Xiao Zhan, which the older noticed and had to contain any smug comments.

With the soft sound of a shutting door, Xiao Zhan exhaled, hands reaching up to his mouth and clasping tightly onto his lips.

Yibo was surely a cute sight when flustered.

* * *

When Yibo had exited the room, the light thud of the door sounding against his back, he felt his heart clobber against his ribs, to the point where it felt as though it could pop right out if it tried hard enough.

Bashfully, he looked at his feet, trying to calm his nerves, but somewhat felt overjoyed. Even a minute with Xiao Zhan sent his serotonin levels to the max and brimming his obvious conscience.

_Maybe tomorrow.._

Yibo sighed, gripping his arms in a protective manner and then dropping them so his palms enveloped themselves in each other's hold, rubbing the knuckles.

A morning, Xiao Zhan was hard to converse with, without enveloping him into tight arms and showering him with a round of kisses. And the thought had Yibo turning red again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so i recently got into mdzs and the untamed and i seriously can't contain my love for this duo. i just love their chemistry and charisma on set and off set, and considering the amount of angst fics i've read about them, i needed to quickly write something to ease the pain.. ٩(ಥ_ಥ)۶ so here is some soft and fluff yizhan! hope u enjoy! kudos and comments are very appreciated! <3  
> -  
> please keep in mind, this was me just spewing my heart out into words so it might be messy but i am quite proud of this piece<3 which is not often lol  
> -  
> this is also dedicated to zhangel! for their amazing ongoing Yizhan angst fic, you should give it a read!!


End file.
